


Hot and Cold

by Icepath



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Ouma’s General fuckery, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Trapped, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icepath/pseuds/Icepath
Summary: We got locked in a walk in freezer and we gotta keep warm SOMEHOW.





	Hot and Cold

Ouma hadn’t planned for things to turn out this way.

He had planned on pushing Maki into the freezer and locking her in for a couple of hours at most, just enough that he could tamper with a few things.

He hadn’t expected her to pull him in with her.

He hadn’t planned for the door to lock behind them with nobody else to hear them wail their fists against it.

And now they were here, huddled close together to try and conserve whatever warmth they could.

“This is all your fault.” Maki hissed, probably for the fifth time that night.

“Well you would have already been out of here, but someone decided to pull me in with her.” Ouma snapped back, flashing the assassin a weak glare. His cheeks were flushed red, and it didn’t take a genius to see just how badly the cold was affecting him.

“We need to find a way to get warmer…” she muttered, curling up even further in on herself, if that was even possible. Her muscles felt stiff, and every breath she took left a small cloud in the air.

“Really? I never would have guessed! Maybe Harukawa-Chan isn’t completely braindead after all!” Ouma snickered, only to earn a glare that was possibly more cold than the freezer they were trapped in.

“Do you have a better idea, smartass?” Maki growled.

“Well, I have one, but I’m pretty sure you’d kill me if I tried it, so I guess we’re screwed!” Kokichi remarked, placing his hands behind his head. 

Maki knew this was a trap. It had to be a trap, or at least a joke, but the cold was getting to her head, and desperation was taking over. She wasn’t going to die in here. “What is it?”

“Oh? Is Harumaki finally listening to me?” He chuckled. “Well if you insist…” he straddled Maki’s lap, bringing his face only centimeters from hers. “I certainly know a way to get our blood pumping again~” he purred, and Maki felt her heart pound as she listened to him talk in that low, sultry voice.

“D-Do you want to die?!” She squeaked, but the blush on her face and her reluctance to move away spoke louder than her words.

“No… but I would like to do this~” Kokichi flashed a small smirk before pulling Maki into a deep kiss, cupping her cheeks in his hands as his tongue eagerly swiped at the assassin’s lips, pushing past after a moment’s hesitation.

Maki let her hands wander up Kokichi’s chest, resting on his shoulders for the duration of the kiss before roughly pushing him onto the hard ground. She looked down at him, panting heavily as she drank in every detail of his face, his disheveled hair, the mix of lust and fear in his eyes. She held him down with one hand, letting the other wander downward until it rested between his thighs, teasing through his pants as she began to grind against his leg. “Y-You can’t tell anyone about this or I’ll make your death slow and painful.” She hissed, biting her lip as her clit brushed against his knee. 

“Sure thing, Maki Roll.” He laughed, reaching up to trail his fingers over her pale thighs. He made a mental note of the myriad of scars that were littered across them, and that he would have to ask her about them at some point. Not now. Right now he needed to give her that little push. “Geez Harumaki, are you just going to hump my leg like a dog, or are you actually going to do something?” He teased, hooking his fingers in the elastic of her panties before roughly pulling them down, relishing in the look of shock on the assassin’s face.

“Wh-Why you little-” she growled, deftly unbuckling his overly complicated pants before guiding his cock through the hole in his boxers, biting her lip in anticipation. She hovered over it for a moment, giving Kokichi one last look to make sure he was alright with this. His small nod was all the signal she needed to sink down onto him, a soft moan falling off her lips as she was filled. She stayed like that for a moment, adjusting to the feeling of having something, no, someone inside of her, before she gave her hips an experimental roll. If the small squeak from Kokichi was anything to go by, she assumed she was doing something right, picking up the previously slow pace. Her mouth hung open as she bounced herself on top of him, and she clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle the loud cries that came out as his cock brushed against a particularly sensitive spot.

Kokichi rested his hands on Maki’s hips, his own moans and gasps creating little wisps of frost in the air that intertwined with the girl’s own before dissipating into nothingness. His grip tightened, and he could hear his blood roaring in his ears as the coil of heat began to build up inside of him. He was close now, and with that, he gave up any kind of self control he was exerting before, thrusting his hips up to meet Maki’s bouncing. He was given no warning as the girl’s walls tightened around him, squeezing and milking his cock and driving him over that edge. His hot, sticky cum shot deep into the assassin, eliciting a sharp gasp of pleasure (and perhaps shock) from the girl above him. 

They stayed like that for a while, tied at the hip, one of them occasionally speaking or bucking their hips until they heard the telltale KERCHUNK of the door unlocking. They scrambled to get their clothes back in order (although there wasn’t much to grab) before finally being greeted by a very startled and confused Kirumi. This would take quite a bit of explaining...


End file.
